Percy and annabeth moments of humor,sharks,and 3
by flashdash411
Summary: Little moments about Percy and Annabeth with friendship scenes and some romance! Really funny sounds and looks better then it seems.  there will be more chapters soon! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER. REVIEWS SHOULD BE  KID FRIENDLY  BYE!
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth: moments of love and fun!

CHAPTER ONE: JO THE SHARK LAWYER

Percy pov:

It was the hottest day at camp half-blood ever! So annabeth and me went swimming well…. more like she did since well you know I am a son of the sea god duh! Anyway we were swimming when I made a huge air bubble around us and we traveled through the sea. We kept going until Annabeth saw a shark and went crazy! "Percy, Help me there is a shark aaaaaahhhhhh"! Wow that was loud! "Annabeth it is just a shark he is my friend that's Jo he is a lawyer". " A shark ,that is a lawyer really seaweed brain "? After that annabeth made me take her back to shore .

The next day:

Annabeth pov:

Percy came running into my cabin. His clothes were burned and ripped." Annabeth the Ares cabin is chasing because they said I stole their boar's head which I did not"! " Hmmm… maybe you should call your friend Jo maybe he can help you".

THAT'S WHY ANNABETH CHASE DOES NOT LIKE SHARKS EVEN THE ONES NAMED JO WHO ARE LAWYER'S.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and Annabeth: moments of love and fun!

CHAPTER TWO: TEAM EDWARD FOREVER

Percy pov:

The next day:

Percy walked into the Athena cabin looking for his girlfriend to find her bed all messy and drawers open he looked in to find some books. Then he saw the whole twilight saga series he even found an Edward Cullen poster with kiss marks all over it! " Hey Annabeth never kiss me this much "! Then what he saw next was a shocker. There was Edward Cullen pins, notebooks, clothes even bed sheets. Percy looked more but, then I hand hit him in the head. " Percy why are looking through my drawers"! Oh ummmm… well I came to find you you but instead I found your stash of vampire stuff"! " Omg Percy please do not tell anyone everyone will laugh at me pleaseeeee"! "Do not worry Annabeth I would never that would make me look like a weirdo but still I would not always". Then he kissed her and then was almost at the door when he said," oh and Annabeth I would not because I am a team Jacob"! Then he left her with a big smile on her face.

HAHAHAHHAHA! LOVE THIS CHAPTER HEY ARE YOU GUYS TEAM EDWARD OR TEAM JACOB REVIEW AND TELL ME A ANSWER THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR MY FRIENDS OLIVA BECAUSE SHE IS A TEAM JACOB BUT, I AM A TEAM EDWARD BUT, EMMENT IS HOT TOO! REVIEW SOOOOOONNNN! JUST ABDUCTION WITH TAYLOR LAUNTER AND EMILY COLLINS IT WAS AWSOME BUT, NOT BETTER THEN TWILIGHT TO MUCH SHIRT NOT ENOUGH SIX BACK!

BYE SEE YAL SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Annabeth: moments of love and fun!

CHAPTER THREE: THALICO RULES.. OR NOT PART 1

Annabeth pov:

The next week:

At dinner today Chiron said that the hunters were coming today so in the morning Percy and me waited by Thaila's tree to see them pull in but, all I saw was Thalia get out of a car and walk out toward us.' Thalia! 'Hey annabeth what's up oh and kelp head! "How you treating me sis here GOOD RIGHT?" Yes Thalia very good now stop making Percy pee in his pants not like the last time "."Hey I did not pee the last time or now"!" Yeah ok anyway were are the hunters Thalia"? "Ummmmmmmmmm that is a great question I actually quit hunters"." WHAT WHY"!

Then I woke up from that dream

"Wait Thalia quit hunters and why"?

ooooh that is some drama oh I just want you guys to know that the chapters are very short but there will be a lot just saying I want to right about 34 chapters or more cuz then that will great for me soo if you have any idea's for me to use just review and then boom boom POOF I will have more chapters and if you review and give me an new character then I will pick the best 2 or3 to have as a character in my story but, you must give me this:

NAME(FIRST AND LAST NAME)

EYE COLOR:

GODLY PARENT (NO SON OR DAUGTER OF POSIDION)

SKIN COLOR:

GENDER:

AGE:

TRAITS:

SHOULD THEY BE FRIENDS WITH PERCY AND ANNABETH OR NOT:

THANKS PLEASE REVIEW

FAST!


	4. Chapter 4

Percy and Annabeth: moments of love and fun!

CHAPTER THREE: THALICO FOREVER

Annnabeth's pov:

After her dream:

After my dream I went to find Percy to see him talking to Thalia and these too teenagers a girl and a boy I think. Hey Percy, Thalia who is this? " Annabeth this is Zach and Lavender but, you can call her lav like I do "! Oh ummm who is your godly parent"? " Well mine is Demeter and Zach's is posiden "! Lav said. She had silver like skin with bright lavender eyes and looked sweet she was holding hands with Zach who was Percy's new brother. He had tan skin like Percy and blue and green eyes but his hair was blond unlike Percy. They must be 17 at least. " Thalia where are the hunters"? Hoping my dream was not real but , at that moment Nico ran up to us and kissed Thalia and then said " Hey guys what's up, how are the two lovebirds"! He said as he poked my and Percy and I." TWO LOVEBIRDS YOU SHOULD NOT BE TALKING!

With that I blacked out.


End file.
